Battle Scars
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: We've all got battle scars. FireFang has more then others do


Disclamer: I don't own Skullette or the song battle scars by paradise fears. I only own FireFang. This takes place in the city of Dragon city which was created by my friend Kelseyalicia, who also owns Skullette. This is also a branch off of her how to train your dragon Stories.

This is an anthem for the homesick, for the beaten,  
The lost, the broke, the defeated.  
A song for the heartsick, for the standbys,  
Living life in the shadow of a goodbye.

Just one day. That's all she prayed for was one day. The day she could stand up to the monster that was in her head. She was sick and tired of being tormented by the monsters in her head. FireFang only wanted to be safe from the voices she heard in her head.

Do you remember when we learned how to fly?

We'd play make-believe, we were young and had

time on our side.  
You're stuck on the ground,  
Got lost, can't be found.  
Just remember that you're still alive.

Depression had cause her so much suffering. Even after she moved in with her cousin, aunt and uncle, and seeing how much of a family they were and joining it did nothing. It wasn't until a few weeks after living with her cousin that the sandy haired girl was given a gift by her aunt and uncle,to help her cope with the self-destructive thoughts that ran through her head at every moment of the day. This was none other than a rare deadly nadder puppy, she named AirClaw. 

I'll carry you home.  
No, you're not alone.  
Keep marching on,  
This is worth fighting for,  
You know we've all got battle scars.  
You've had enough,  
But just don't give up.  
Stick to your guns,  
You are worth fighting for.

You know we've all got battle scars.  
Keep marching on.

At first FireFang didn't really know what AirClaw's purpose was. But found out one night as FireFang had been sleeping, memories had popped up and caused the girl to scream and wake up, waking up AirClaw beside her as well. FireFang had gotten out of bed almost as if she was in a trance, she went to her bathroom and got out a razor. AirClaw had followed her, and as FireFang sat on the ground about to cut her wrist, AirClaw grabbed the razor from her owner's hand and ran to hide under the bed. FireFang followed, but when she tried to get the razor back, AirClaw growled at her, and placed the razor between her paws. Sighing FireFang left AirClaw and went back to bed. 

This is a call to the soldiers, the fighters,  
The young, the innocent, and righteous.  
We've got a little room to grow.  
Better days are near,  
Hope is so much stronger than fear.

The next day FireFang and her cousin Skullette had taken there dogs to the dog park. They were walking home when FireFang had started to become sleepy. Skullette had notice rather quickly. She stopped her, squatted down in front of her and told her to get on. The girl complied and quickly got on her cousin's back and fell asleep knowing that as long as she had her cousin, and AirClaw with her, her fears would be calmed and she would be OK.

So if you jump, kid, don't be scared to fall.  
We'll be kings and queens in this dream, all for one, one for all.  
You can light up the dark,  
There's a fire in your heart,  
Burning brighter than ever before.

Days later FireFang was slowly losing her battle against the evil thoughts, although she put on a happy face, a mask that she wore, a shield to protect herself. But eventually she had lost.

Crying had become an outlet for her and she promptly stopped eating. Her frame had become smaller than it had been. She had also stopped going to School in fear that she would be laughed at or pitied, and nothing to her was worse than being pitied. She was strong mentally, except when it came to the depression, and would always want to do things herself when she knew that she could do them alone, and even when FireFang had trouble doing something she wouldn't ask anyone just to prove to herself that she could do it.

I'll carry you home.  
No, you're not alone.  
Keep marching on,  
This is worth fighting for,  
You know we've all got battle scars.  
You've had enough,  
But just don't give up.  
Stick to your guns,  
You are worth fighting for.  
You know we've all got battle scars.  
Keep marching on.

AirClaw left FireFang when she was crying one day when she heard Skullette come home. When AirClaw ran up to Skullette she began barking and whining pulling at the girls sock. Skullette she rushed to FireFang's room and when she arrived there Skullette reached for the door knob and jiggled it only to find that the door was open so she quickly entered, calling out that she was entering, and called out FireFang's name. What she saw broke her heart. she saw FireFang laying on her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest and crying into the thing like it was her last life line. The girl wore a hoodie that looked to be 3 sizes bigger than what she needed. Her figure was smaller and paler and it made her look like she'd been starving herself, which she had but at the time Skullette could only assume as much. 

On and on, like we're living on a broken record.  
Hope is strong, but misery's a little quicker.  
Sit, and we wait, and we drown there,  
Thinking, "Why bother playing when it's unfair?"  
They say life's a waste, I say they lack belief.  
They tell me luck will travel, I tell 'em that's why I've got feet.  
Left, right, left, right,  
Moving along to the pulse of a heartbeat.  
This could be the last chance you have to fly.  
Do you like the ground? Want it to pass you by?  
Man, you had it all when you were just a kid.  
Do you even remember who you were back then?  
What do you want in life? Will you be twice as strong?  
What would you sacrifice? What are you waiting on?  
Don't stop, march on.

Skullette rushed over to the crying girl and held her, rocking her gently like a mother would a distraught child. Once FireFang had quieted down she began telling Skullette her thoughts. Once she'd finished Skullette brought her into a hug. One that she had hopes would reassure her, which it had. The two stayed like that for a while. The only talk was about getting the girl some food to which her stomach growled , seemingly agreeing on the idea. 

I'll carry you home.  
No, you're not alone.  
Keep marching on,  
This is worth fighting for,  
You know we've all got battle scars.  
You've had enough,  
But just don't give up.  
Stick to your guns,  
You are worth fighting for.  
You know we've all got battle scars.  
Keep marching on.  
Keep marching on.

After FireFang had fallen asleep Skullette pulled her closer and laid back on the bed. She was happy the she had been there before she could do any permanent damage and just before she followed her cosin into a peaceful dreamland she uttered on thing to the sleeping girl, knowing that she couldn't hear him.

"Don't worry FireFang, I'll always be there for you no matter what, because I love you."

'I love you too Skullette.'


End file.
